Ghost Wolf's Rain
by DyingWarrior
Summary: When Danny gets sent into a different world along with Killer and are changed into wolves? Can they excape? Or will they be stuck there for the rest of there life and stuck as wolves?
1. Chapter 1

This is wolfs rain based on Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton I am in it and my name in it is killer my real name is Shelby G. and in this story I don't have a last name. I will give more info later and I promise it will be a good seize.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1!

One night Skulker and Walker were in the ghost zone and chasing Danny Phantom. He was running out of energy and were going to catch him soon then he saw his only chance a natural ghost portal and he dove right into it he saw a purple light surround him then the portal closed behind him and he blacked out.

When Danny woke up he felt weird like his body had changed in ways that he didn't understand when he tried to stand on his legs he couldn't because he had paws for hands and when he looked behind him he saw a tail! He was wondering were he was when he saw a city and walk right into it and thinking "maybe someone in there will know what was happening to him and what he was"

Thanks for reading tell me what you think

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3

When Danny approached the city all he saw were people then he went up to a person and tried to talk but all that came out were howls growls and barks. The man looked at him in confusion and walked away Danny thought "great" as he walked away and a man approached him and said "you're a wolf aren't you" said the old man then a wolf jumped in front of him and scared him away.

"Your not from around here are you" he asked

"No I'm not" Danny said then Danny decided to keep this thing a secret.

I'm too tired to type tonight but if I'm continuing I **need **names for the wolves please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The wolf Danny had met was called Venator he was a grey wolf in his wolf form and Danny was black and white and his eyes were green he still had the D symbol on him which was weird but that was what he looked like in this form.

When the wolf started to talk he had asked, "What's your name" he asked and just as Dany was about to respond they saw another wolf jump down in front of Danny.

"His name is Danny and I'm his protector I'm expost to protect him so get away from him" he said in an angry and frightened voice as if he was afraid of the other wolfs power.

"Who are you?" Venator asked in a wondering voice whose voice was more powerful then the other wolf.

"I am Killer the pure white wolf I have power over the elements water, earth, air, fire, and lightning." "Now get away from him," Killer growled

**Flashback**

Danny remembered Killer's voice it was from the natural ghost portal before he blacked out he remembered there was 2 other people in the portal Sam his girlfriend and Killer. Killer dove in the portal risking his life he had grabbed Sam and made his way for me (they were partners at this time) but his jet boots were running out of gas he had to choices let Sam die and save Danny (mortals can't survive natural ghost portals in this story) or save Sam and hope for the best that the 2 of them to live. He choose the second choice and he wrapped his grappling hook around Sam and dove at Danny he used his belt to keep them together his suit did not like this one bit it was sucking away all his energy from his body soon he would lose consciences like Danny had. She set her suit to protection mode and fainted.

**Real life**

When Danny was out of his flashback he saw that Killer was hurt bad he still wouldn't stop fighting he had hurt his 2 front paws, a bunch of scratches were all over his body, and he also had a bleeding neck and they both were trying to protect Danny from the other. Danny couldn't stand it any more he yelled "STOP IT NOW" they looked at each other then back at Danny. Then Danny said " If your both trying to protect me then protect me together but stop fighting each other what if we were attacked now and I got hurt what would you do? So protect me now by not killing each other!"

Just then all of a sudden Killer hit the floor unconscious "Killer!" Danny yelled as Killer hit the floor with alot of his blood on the floor.

Ok reviewers I want one of these wolfs to be the leader of the pack so do you want Killer or Danny to be the winner your choice vote here have to have a decision

P.S. Making a Danny Phantom/ Transformer crossover please review I need at least 1 review

And danny has had his powers for about 2 months in this story


	5. Vote Your Story

**Hey guys it's me and I'm going to be re working or completing 2 stories but you guys have to tell me which ones! There is a poll on my page which you have to vote for what story you want! Or maybe even a new one! I plan on having it done in the next 2 or 3 months. So go vote your favorite story and ill rework and update it!**

**Yours truly **

**DyingWarrior**


End file.
